roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Achieveland
Achieveland is the current world in which the Let's Play Minecraft series takes place, founded in Episode 307. After the original Achievement City map became too unstable to play in, the core Achievement Hunter staff decided to create a brand new world to continue their Minecraft adventures. Thus, Achieveland was born. Notable Landmarks/Locations * Achievement Cove '- the de facto "capital" of Achieveland, where the Achievement Hunters' houses are located. It was built into a natural outcropping on the coast of a massive ocean, complete with water and lava falls. In addition to the houses, Achievement Cove also boasts a massive wall with defenses and a brand new Achievement Hunter logo built on the water. ** ''Geoff's House ''- a small cave built into the side of the outcropping, accessible by a winding mountainside staircase. ** ''Ryan's House ''- a cave similar to Geoff's house with a large glass window, built overlooking the cove, accessible only by waterfall. ** ''Gavin's House ''- the largest house in Achievement Cove, built from wood and glass into the side of the outcropping with no ceiling. It is adorned with the letters "GAV" on top, built from glowstone (though everyone thinks it says "GAY"). It partially burned down in Episode 316. ** ''Jack's House ''- a square stone building with glass windows and a basement. ** ''Matt's House ''- the second largest house in Achievement Cove, and the one that actually most resembles a real-life house. Built from wood and a variety of other materials. ** ''Jeremy's House ''- a waterfront property of wood and stone decorated in Jeremy's classic purple and orange theme. ** ''Alfredo's House ''- an open-air mishmash of glass, wood, and stone built at the very top of the cove. Exposed to the elements, including heavy snow. Gets pretty cold up there. ** ''Michael & Lindsay's House ''- a large two-story property built on an artificial deck outside the main cove, connected to the mainland by a wooden bridge. ** ''Trevor's House ''- a simple stone structure built near the cove's entrance. Technically it is Trevor's second house, as his initial building was quickly swallowed up by Gavin's house. * '''Prison Village/"Hell" '- a village near Achievement Cove that was entombed in obsidian by Michael, complete with a glass ceiling and an inverted cross made of glowstone. * 'AH Farms '- a farm just outside Achievement Cove, the site of New Petting Zoo as well as the Ghast Portal. * 'Wipeout X '- an obstacle course that served as the long-awaited sequel to the original "Wipeout". * 'Lava Wall X '- a multi-tiered version of "Lava Wall" built inside a massive stone structure. * 'Christmas Court '- a holiday-themed version of the Royal Court, and the site of the "Christmas King" episode. * 'Fishing Dock '- the site of Fishing Rodeo and Jamboree VII. * 'The Airfield/"Hot Dog" '- a massive airstrip built on the outskirts of Achievement Cove. It currently remains unfinished. * 'Super Creeper Soccer Field '- A revamped version of Creeper Soccer featured in Minecraft Episode #372. * 'Altar of Pimps X '- a giant pyramid containing an elaborate, monster-filled golden maze. Featured in Minecraft Episode #381. * 'The Chest '- a giant chest-shaped structure that serves as the base for the Block Collection Challenge in Minecraft Episode #382. * '''El Dorado - an elaborate jungle temple built in secret by Jeremy, featuring a giant altar and a sacrificial pool.